A canisterized interceptor generally includes a missile assembly and its canister. The canister provides a means to store, transport and launch the missile, and can maintain the missile in ready condition for several years. One concern with canisterized interceptors is that they may be damaged by small-arms fire, making the interceptor unsafe to launch during mission operations. Conventional techniques to protect canisterized interceptors from small arms fire include providing a defensive shield, such as armor, around the perimeter of the canisterized interceptors. These conventional techniques result in a substantial increase in weight and are generally not suitable for applications where weight is a concern.
Thus, there are general needs for canisterized interceptors and methods that prevent the launch of an interceptor damaged by small arms fire. There are also needs for canisterized interceptors that prevent the launch of an interceptor damaged by small arms fire suitable for use in applications, such as airborne and maritime applications, where weight is a concern.